


Give Her Some Lovin'!

by ladyjax



Category: Wonderfalls
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the universe sends Jaye yet another message that makes absolutely no sense. Until she does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Her Some Lovin'!

"To your brother, the dick," Mahandra said, shot glass raised high. "For suddenly having some sort of religious revelation and leaving me high and dry while he goes traipsing in Kuala Lampur."

"Tibet," Jaye replied helpfully. "And he's not having a revelation, he's running."

Mahandra quickly downed her shot then poured herself another. "Running from what? Me?" She snorted derisively then pointed at the stuffed animal on the coffee table. "Plus he left me a cute teddy bear. I mean, c'mon, what man dumps his girlfriend and gives her a bear in return?"

The bear in question was a soft baby yellow in color with a pleasant expression that Jaye immediately distrusted. She took another shot of vodka and eyed it squarely as Mahandra continued to curse Aaron's existence. Suddenly, one bright black button eye winked at Jaye and a little voice said, "Give her some lovin!"

"Oh God," Jaye muttered which immediately caught Mahandra's attention.

"What?"

"Um, oh, nothing!" Jaye pasted a bright smile on her face. "Aaron, he's, y'know..." She waved a vague hand in the air. "Complicated."

Mahandra snorted. "Jaye, your entire family is complicated which should have been a signal to me to stay far away your brother. Far, faaaaaar away."

The bear got up and waved at Jaye. "Give her some lovin!" It shimmied its hips like it was on Soul Train and gave her a cute bear smile. "Give her some lovin!"

"Shut up!" Jaye said through gritted teeth and Mahandra drew back, eyes wide.

"I know you did not just tell me to shut up."

Jaye knew that Mahandra was one step away from slapping her silly so she stabbed her finger at the bear. "Not you, him!"

Mahandra looked from the bear, who of course was no longer dancing, back to Jaye. "Are you hearing things again or are you just drunk?"

"Drunk, I'm definitely drunk," Jaye muttered. "In fact, I'm going to get more drunk while I sit here."

"Uh uh, nope, I think we've both had enough," Mahandra stood up, grabbed the shot glasses and the nearly empty bottle of vodka and deposited them on the table next to the bear. She turned back around, hands on her hips.

The bear peeked out from behind Mahandra. "Give her some lovin!"

Jaye surged to her feet and snatched the bear off the table. "Would you please shut up?" She shook it several times and stopped only when she looked at Mahandra. "It...it...look, I'm going to do something and you have to promise you won't hate me."

Mahandra barely had time to answer before Jaye kissed her hard on the mouth. Hands landed on her shoulders and Mahandra's mouth moved under her own even as Jaye kept kissing. Something warm bloomed in her stomach and she dropped the bear, slipping her arms around Mahandra's waist. It was only after she felt a tongue stroke against her own that Jaye realized that Mahandra was kissing her back.

Jaye broke off the kiss first. Mahandra licked her lips and eyed Jaye speculatively.

"So."

Jaye swept her hair out her eyes. "So."

"In all the years we've known each other the whole girl on girl thing never came up," Mahandra rested her hands on Jaye's hips. "We could probably pretend this never happened or just say it was because we were drunk." She grinned saucily. "Or we could just toss it up to the universe and get back to the kissing."

"Let me just make sure of this," Jaye replied, pressing a little closer. "You're not freaked out."

"No."

"You don't hate me."

"No, I'm pretty sure about that."

"And Aaron?"

Mahandra fixed her with a look. "Your brother is still a dick."

Jaye smirked. "Okay, just so we're clear on that." She reached up and pulled her best friend in the world back down for another kiss.


End file.
